


green stars

by urav



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Comfort, Fluff, Late at Night, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing, Student Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urav/pseuds/urav
Summary: i love you, you know it's true.you don't need to say it back to me because i know you do
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	green stars

The smell of dark, almond coffee waved through the air while the light breeze swayed Hajime’s ahoge ever so slightly. He had been working non-stop ever since the student council meeting that afternoon. It was almost one in the morning and he has yet to finish the thesis about student surveys due two days from now. 

He felt his eyelids become oh so heavy before pushing his sleepy state into the back of his head with lots of frustration. Sleep comes after this report, for now, Hajime has to just bear the pain of it all. 

As he typed his fingertips away, Hajime didn’t even notice his roommate slip into the student council lounge and sit across from him on the round table. “Hajime, I was waiting for you to get back quickly,” he pouted while resting his chin on his left hand. “I dozed off for a bit on the couch and no one put any blankets on me either.” 

The brunette typed quicker than before, now have found a new motivation to get this done faster. “Wait for me a little bit,” he mumbled while looking back and forth from the screen to the keyboard. They had planned the night before between soft wipers that they would drive out somewhere the stars were crystal clear. 

Right now, Nagito’s eyes look haughty and exhausted. Like he had been waiting all night for his roommate to come home, eating dinner alone on the countertop. Hajime felt guilt crawl into his fingertips as he typed faster, wanting to be rid of this stupid assignment. 

They didn’t expect university to be this hard but with him as the president of the council and Nagito majoring in biology, their schedules were a lot more packed than they were back in high school. Little pockets of the night or early morning allowed them to have their small moments. Even in sleep, they cherished that downtime they had because of the amount of workload they had every day. 

As Hajime e-mailed the paper and shut his laptop down, he felt Nagito’s eyes on him again, lingering and waiting for him to say it. “Do you wanna get out of here now?” He asked while packing his things and slinging the backpack over his shoulders. His roommate's eyes lit up, nodding while dragging him out of the door. 

Walking down from the main building to the parking lot felt like years to the brunette. With his exhausted eyes looking ahead and a warm arm around his shoulders, it felt like he could just fall asleep right there. At least Nagito offered to carry his backpack for him which was a huge relief since he’d probably collapse on the way to the car at this rate. 

Climbing into the passenger’s seat and curling up instantly, Hajime heard Nagito’s chuckle as he followed into the driver’s seat. “Isn’t it dangerous for you to be driving when you’re sleepy?” he questioned the boy while rubbing his eyes, marking little lines on his eyelids. Nagito scoffed at him before shaking his head in amusement. “Well should I leave the driving to you then?” he answered with another question before getting onto the freeway. 

Hajime looked up at him and saw gold, all gold. The way his eyes reflected the lights on the side of the streets, turning them into a dark yellow and the slight trace of a dimple in his left cheek made him softer. Of course, he’d blame it on the deliriousness of sleep and exhaustion right now but even during the afternoons they spent together, the admiration stayed the same. 

Thing is, Hajime didn’t know what he and Nagito were. Sure they were roommates who sometimes cuddled and maybe even snuck a few cheek kisses to each other but they never talked about their feelings to each other. Maybe Nagito had tried to initiate before but the thought of it scared Hajime, the thought of facing the truth of it all, that it was strictly a platonic admiration. 

He didn’t want it to just be platonic admiration though, he wanted to love Nagito with all his heart the same way Nagito did back in high school. _High school_ , Hajime recalled. High school and Nagito’s not-so-subtle ways of showing his affection towards him as Hajime always just bounced off of those. He regrets it all, things would be so much easier if his past self had just accepted those tingly feelings instead of having to face them head-on right now. 

“Hajime?,” The boy asked, glancing at the passenger’s seat, “You okay?” His feet returned to the floor of the car at the sound of his voice. Hajime nodded before opening up his phone and plugging the aux cord in, something they were both used to at this point. If he wasn’t before, Hajime was really awake now. 

He glanced at the GPS on the other’s phone before coming back to his original position. “I know I could drive for a bit when we’re halfway there,” Hajime suggested while keeping his eyes fixated on the window, careful not to keep lingering his eyes onto Nagito. He knew that the boy wanted this more than him, their little trip. Nagito pulled over to the side of the road before Hajime went to the driver’s side of the car. 

“Thanks Hajime.” he said while getting comfortable in the passenger’s seat, extending his arms and legs. He really needed the rest, both physically and emotionally. Nagito wanted to understand why the other was doing this to himself, why he kept hurting himself by working overtime and never coming home. 

Nagito was never one to overthink a lot, no that was Hajime's job, but right now, as his eyes fixated on the dashboard, he felt his mind slipping away. 

Nothing had changed, not really, things just got heightened. Hajime became busier and more stoic while his love became stronger, how was that even possible? Nagito had no idea either. After high school, he tried his best to keep his head full, leaving no room for his roommate. But in quiet moments during the night or Hajime’s hushed whispers whenever Nagito had a bad dream makes his headspace nothing but him. He loved it, of course, it was just really endearing sometimes to be sitting at a lecture and remember their talks the night before. 

Nagito knew he did the most he could already, there was no need to have any regrets about not saying anything because all he ever did was serve it on a gold platter. He knows that it’s up to Hajime now whether or not he likes him back or even wants to move on whatever he feels. 

It wasn’t like they were both stupid. Nagito knew it, Hajime did as well. The feelings were just left in the air, unanswered and lingering. He wanted to ask him about it so badly it hurt. He wanted to scream it out and say it over and over again until they fell asleep. Maybe tonight he’ll get the chance to do it. 

Hajime pulled into an empty lot and took the blankets out the back, laying them over the car’s hood. Nagito followed, bringing a few snacks in case the other was starved from working. Climbing onto the top and laying on his back, Laying there next to Nagito with the cold and humid wind made Hajime want to crawl back in the car and never come out again. 

Nagito took the other’s hand discreetly and thumbed his palm for a bit of comfort. Both had been so stressed out this week after all and the upcoming finals were not helping. Finally, Hajime had enough of these unlabeled moments, he wanted to be the bolder one now. “Nagito, do you still like me as you did back in high school?” He knew the answer to this, of course, he just needed confirmation to avoid the embarrassment that might’ve come. 

He chuckled at the question but instead came with a quiet nod that Hajime saw with his peripheral vision. For once, Nagito was quiet and he knew what he wanted. “Maybe I like you the same way too. Maybe I have for a while now, I just didn’t want to add a lot on my plate.” Hajime confessed, now turning his head towards the other. 

“We don’t have to add much onto your plate, it doesn’t have to be something you eat, right?” Nagito played along with the analogy, meeting brown eyes, “We’ll just take it slow, then maybe after uni it could bloom into something bigger.” 

Hajime smiled at the suggestion and looked back at the sky. _They’ll bloom into something bigger_. He repeated the thought in his head before drifting off and feeling Nagito’s arm pull him closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> komahina :)


End file.
